<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It's Normal for Werewolves" and Other Excuses Bucky and Steve Had for Acting Weird by QueenThayet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761704">"It's Normal for Werewolves" and Other Excuses Bucky and Steve Had for Acting Weird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet'>QueenThayet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf Super Soldiers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comeplay, Fluff, Humor, Licking, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Werewolves, instincts, not mpreg, wolf snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky, but there are definitely some quirks that come with dating two werewolves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf Super Soldiers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It's Normal for Werewolves" and Other Excuses Bucky and Steve Had for Acting Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts">swtalmnd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A continuation of Temporary Dog with actual sex. This might be the latest I've ever been with a Christmas gift? This was supposed to be Amy's gift for Christmas 2018. It's June 2020. So yeah. It's supposed to start in January 2019, which is when there was a much publicized "Super Blood Wolf Moon." I was going to do something with that, and then Steve decided that Bucky was just fucking with Tony and I was like "um... I'm not sure what we're doing with this fic then, guys?" I eventually figured it out. Thank you to Amy for her patience, and to everyone who continued Kudosing and commenting on Temporary Dog and giving me encouragement to finish this! </p><p>CW: There is a pregnant character and there is mention of failed IVF cycles, so if that's something that is difficult for you, you might want to give this a pass for now. (Also all the hugs)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I took next weekend off and have already made arrangements for us to stay at the cabin. Is there anything special you’re going to need?” Tony asked Steve after he came back from his morning run.</p><p>“Oh, are we going to the cabin this weekend? That sounds great!” Steve said as he pulled his shirt off and wiped his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, for the super blood wolf moon on the night of the 20th?” Tony said, waiting for Steve to remember. Steve continued to look at him with confusion. “Bucky said that it wasn’t safe for you two to be in the city with all of those things going on with the moon and I’m just now realizing he was fucking with me, dammit.”</p><p>Steve laughed slightly. “Yeah, it sounds like he was indeed fucking with you; the moon doesn’t influence when we change at all, but it will still be great to go upstate for a weekend with our best guy.” He walked over to Tony and gently lifted his chin to kiss him.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, might as well. I’ve already got it planned and set up. And we didn't get as much time off at Christmas what with the whole saving the world shtick,” Tony agreed before trying to take the kiss further.</p><p>“I’m all gross, I should shower,” Steve protested before returning the kiss and embrace.</p><p>“Oh no, looks like I’m all gross too, guess I’ll have to join you in that shower,” Tony smirked</p><p>Steve laughed and let Tony lead him into his giant shower.</p><p>Tony kept kissing Steve in between taking his clothes off and giving instructions to JARVIS for the shower settings. Finally, he had Steve naked, hard, and exactly where he wanted him and he smirked as he sank to his knees.</p><p>“Don’t let me distract you,” Tony said before he licked a teasing stripe up Steve’s cock.</p><p>“I don’t know how you think you can be anything but,” Steve gasped as Tony swallowed him down, “distracting.”</p><p>Tony looked smugly up at Steve, knowing what kind of picture he presented. Steve groaned and his hips thrust forward slightly, as if he couldn’t control himself. His right hand tightened in Tony’s hair as his left lightly traced where Tony’s lips were wrapped around his base.</p><p>“Jesus, you’re perfect, just like that,” Steve said as he held Tony’s head steady and began to thrust more purposefully.</p><p>Tony closed his eyes and let Steve use his mouth, reveling in the feeling of a hot, thick cock being shoved down his throat. Learning to deep throat had definitely paid off, even if he couldn’t trust most people enough to give them this sort of control. Steve was different though. Steve was, well… Steve. Captain America. And right now, he was fucking Tony’s face in a perfect combination of gentle and dominating that was going to bring Tony off before he got a hand on himself.</p><p>Tony whined as he reached for his own cock, but Steve stilled instantly.</p><p>“Wait,” he said in a deep, firm voice, “that’s mine once I’m done here.”</p><p>Tony whimpered, but obeyed, letting himself fall into the warm bliss of Steve’s rhythm. He floated a bit until Steve began to pull his head back. He suckled the head of Steve’s cock before reluctantly letting it go. Steve immediately began jerking himself, just in time to completely cover Tony in his come.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Steve murmured as he looked at Tony while sinking to the floor.</p><p>Tony licked the come off his lips, pouting a little that Steve hadn’t come down his throat.</p><p>“C’mere baby, let me take care of you,” Steve pulled Tony up against him, his back to Steve’s chest. With one hand, Steve began stroking Tony’s cock, holding him securely with his other hand. It didn’t take long for Tony to come as well, his own spend mingling with Steve’s on his chest.</p><p>Steve played with Tony’s spent cock with one hand as he softly, but firmly, rubbed the strings of come into Tony’s skin.</p><p>“Now I’m definitely gross,” Tony said, pushing Steve’s hand away as the overstimulation became too much.</p><p>“Mmm, I disagree,” Steve said, kissing Tony’s neck.</p><p>“I know you have a weird thing about how I smell covered in your come, but we should probably shower for real now,” Tony sighed.</p><p>“It’s not weird for a werewolf,” Steve protested automatically, helping Tony stand up.</p><p>“Given that you and Buckaroo are the only two known werewolves, I’m not sure if you get to decide if something is normal for werewolves or not.”</p><p>“If Buck and are the only werewolves in existence, it seems like we should be the ultimate authorities on what is normal for werewolves.” Steve argued back.</p><p>“Hmm, we might have to check with him to get a final ruling, then.” Tony smirked.</p><p>“BUCKY!” Steve shouted suddenly, startling Tony.</p><p>“You couldn’t have waited until we were done showering?”</p><p>Bucky ran into the bathroom at top (human) speed in response to Steve’s call.</p><p>“What’s wrong—oh shower sex!” Bucky said excitedly as he took off his pants (which were apparently the only thing he had been wearing).</p><p>“Is it weird that I like the way Tony smells covered in my come?” Steve asked.</p><p>“No, I like how he smells covered in your come too. But I like the way he smells covered in <em>our</em> come better. Move over and I’ll fix that for you.”</p><p>“See!” Steve protested.</p><p>“Oh hey Mr. ‘Steve and I aren’t safe to be around during the super blood wolf moon, we’ll have to go up to the cabin’ lying mc-liar pants.” Tony said, poking Bucky’s chest as he stepped into the shower.</p><p>“Steve! Why did you tell him?” Bucky complained, looking betrayed.</p><p>“It’s not nice to mess with Tony,” Steve said. “Also, if you don’t give me a heads up when you’re messing with Tony, how am I supposed to know what I’m supposed to tell or not tell?”</p><p>“Valid point.” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss Tony.</p><p>“Um, hi, can we go back to the ‘it’s not nice to mess with Tony’ point of view?”</p><p>Steve smirked and leaned over and kissed Tony as well, but didn’t say anything, simply enjoying watching his Bucky enthusiastically jerking off over their mate.</p><p>***</p><p>They agreed to still go up to the cabin because, as Bucky pointed out, why pass up a weekend off to have sex and wolf out in the woods?</p><p>Tony stayed inside where it was warm and messed around with a few things on his tablet between looking up to watch Steve and Bucky chasing each other and playing in the snow. Eventually he got tired of watching and decided to see if he could lure them inside.</p><p>“Hey, wolfmen, were you planning to stay out all night?” Tony called from the porch.</p><p>Bucky turned and barked playfully at Tony.</p><p>“I don’t know what that means, Butterfingers. I don’t speak bark.”</p><p>Bucky and Steve looked at each other and then galloped toward Tony on the porch, eyes sparkling and tongues hanging out. They gently knocked him over and began licking him enthusiastically.</p><p>“Ugh, oh my god, stop trying to put your tongue in my mouth,” Tony said as he tried to push Steve off of him. Of course, opening his mouth to complain gave Steve another chance to sneak his tongue into Tony’s mouth. This was one of Steve’s favorite tricks to pull in wolf form and a repeated complaint from Tony.</p><p>“Okay, gross, change back,” Tony insisted as Steve continued to fervently lick into his mouth.</p><p>Bucky was the first to change back. “Can I put <em>my</em> tongue in your mouth now?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind it being covered in wolf spit,” Tony said, wiping his mouth off.<br/>Bucky chuckled and bent over to kiss him in lieu of answering.</p><p>By the time Tony was paying attention again, Steve had changed from a sheepish-looking werewolf (which was extremely odd) into a sheepish-looking human.</p><p>“Sorry Tony.”</p><p>“Why do you <em>keep</em> doing that? I thought you were supposed to have better control than this one?” Tony said, pointing at Bucky.</p><p>“Hey, I resemble that remark,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Hush up, Buttercup, I would actually like to know why wolf Steve continues to lick my mouth.”</p><p>“I really am sorry Tony. When I’m a wolf I just really really need to know what the inside of your mouth tastes like. Like, I just <em>need</em> to know.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to taste the inside of my mouth with your human tongue whenever you’d like,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s not the same,” Steve mumbled, curling in on himself. If he’d still had a tail, it would have been between his legs.</p><p>“I’m not mad, just frustrated. Like, I’m willing to try some things with wolf tongues if you want, but I draw the line at makeouts.”</p><p>“Oh it’s not sexual,” Steve tried to explain.</p><p>“Whoa, hey, I want to come back to this ‘some things you’re willing to try with wolf tongues,’ topic,” Bucky said, looking delighted.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re going to, I’m just trying to understand. Is this a Steve thing or a wolf thing?”</p><p>“Wolf thing,” Steve and Bucky both said definitively.</p><p>“If it’s a wolf thing, why isn’t Bucky always trying to stick his tongue in my mouth?” Tony asked. “No, that is <em>not</em> an invitation, Barnes.”</p><p>“Because you’re Steve’s,” Bucky answered automatically before looking slightly unhappy with his answer.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean ‘I’m Steve’s’,” Tony asked. “We are all equal partners in this relationship. If I belong to anyone it’s both of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, as humans, but when we’re in wolf form, Steve’s in charge,” Bucky responded.</p><p>“Do you have something to add?” Tony asked Steve, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“No, I think he’s right. I hadn’t really thought about it, but he’s right,” Steve said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Okay, well, how about when you two are wolves, I get to be in charge because I have the opposable thumbs, and then no one needs to know what the inside of my mouth tastes like?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Wolves.”</p><p>“Okay Tones,” Steve said, ducking his head.</p><p>“Sure,” Bucky said easily. “Now can we go inside and talk more about where you might be interested in having wolf tongues?”</p><p>***<br/>Eventually, Steve got the licking thing under control, and Tony had finally just accepted that sex with Steve and Bucky would involve significant come-play. Tony hoped that was the end of weird wolf-related behaviors, but he knew better than to voice that hope aloud.</p><p>“Pepper!” Bucky said, excitedly jumping up to pull a chair out for Tony’s friend and CEO as she walked into the lab.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, James,” Pepper said, looking a little confused, but flattered. “this will only be a minute, though. Tony, I really need you to look over the guest list for the Stark Gala. I refuse to go to another one of these events where somehow your new archenemy made it on the list and you end up having some sort of fire-fight in the middle of ballroom.”</p><p>“Just give it to JARVIS,” Tony waved absently, not looking up from his work station.</p><p>“I <em>did</em> give it to JARVIS and he said that you needed to personally approve it,” Pepper said exasperatedly.</p><p>“I’ll make him do it,” Bucky assured Pepper. “Or Steve will. Don’t worry about it at all, you don’t want to stress the baby.”</p><p>“The WHAT?” Tony asked, finally looking up.</p><p>Pepper had gone white and slid into the chair that Bucky had originally offered. “You can’t know that. How do you know that?”</p><p>“Um, you smell pregnant?” Bucky offered, looking awkward, realizing he had made a faux pas.</p><p>“How can someone smell pregnant? What does pregnant smell like?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Pepper asked, before Bucky could answer. “Is this a super soldier serum thing? Can Steve do it too?”</p><p>“Ye…sss,” Bucky said, hesitantly. “I’m pretty sure it’s from the super soldier serum. And yes, I’m pretty sure. We can get Steve down here to double check, if you want?”</p><p>“Captain Rogers is on his way,” JARVIS said smoothly. Everyone waited for Steve to join them while Tony absently mused about what pregnancy would smell like. Steve ran through the doors at top speed.</p><p>“JARVIS said you needed me?”</p><p>“It wasn’t an emergency, chill out J,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Um, I’m not sure how to ask this, but do you notice anything different about how Pepper smells?”</p><p>“How Pepper smells?” Steve repeated, looking at Bucky for guidance. Bucky shrugged.</p><p>“Bucky said that Pepper is pregnant,” Tony explained.</p><p>“I can’t believe you would be so <em>rude</em>, Bucky. You can’t just go around announcing to people that they’re pregnant!” Steve said indignantly. “I’m sorry, Pepper. Congratulations though! That’s very exciting!”</p><p>“So, I am?” Pepper asked Steve intensely.</p><p>“Um, yes, I noticed it yesterday. Did you not know?”</p><p>“It’s too early to test. We’re supposed to go in next week for a blood test,” Pepper said, dazed. “Are you sure? Absolutely sure? I don’t want to tell Nat unless I know we won’t have to get another negative next week.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. Congratulations again. We’ll let you… process, while I try to teach Bucky some basic manners,” Steve said apologetically.</p><p>Pepper burst into tears as Tony hugged her and asked JARVIS to call Natasha.</p><p>Later that evening when Tony came back up to their floor, he said “Werewolf thing?” after he closed the door.</p><p>“Yeah, werewolf thing,” Steve said, glaring at Bucky again.</p><p>“I <em>said</em> I was sorry. I didn’t think about it, it was instinctive!” Bucky said defensively.</p><p>“Instinctive?” Tony asked.</p><p>“We’re gonna have pups!” Bucky said excitedly.</p><p>“Pepper and Natasha are going to have a baby,” Steve corrected.</p><p>“They’re pack, it still counts!” Bucky insisted.</p><p>“Well, and technically I guess I’m the father,” Tony added.</p><p>“WHAT?” Steve and Bucky both asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Pepper had asked for a, uh, donation after we broke up. She and Nat have been trying IVF but it hasn’t worked so far. So they’re really excited, if surprised.” Tony explained.</p><p>“See, Steve,” Bucky said, sticking out his tongue. “Puppies!”</p><p>***</p><p>Aside from Bucky and Steve’s slightly smothering behavior of Pepper (She’d complain but then they’d make big puppy eyes at her, so she just lets them carry things and bring her snacks.) There hadn’t been any more “wolf issues,” as Tony called them. Honestly, he didn’t know how they had managed to keep the werewolf supersoldier thing a secret this long because they were pretty terrible at acting like normal humans. Apparently, everyone was giving them a pass because 1. Supersoldiers and 2. That whole being from the past thing and 3. Repeated trauma. Which, okay, fair. It’s not like any of the Avengers could exactly pass for <em>normal</em> normal.</p><p>That is, there were no more issues until Steve and Bucky started acting up in February.</p><p>Tony noticed it first with Bucky. Bucky tended to have a higher libido as it was, and certainly seemed to prefer going without clothes, especially if he was wolfing out, so it wasn’t immediately obvious that something was different. But thinking back over the past week, Tony was definitely noticing a pattern. Bucky was insatiable. For the past week, even after Tony had come (sometimes even twice if it was a long night), Bucky had continued to whine and beg until Steve mounted him and fucked him into oblivion. That whole lack of a refractory period was… intense? Tony was going to go with intense.</p><p>Although Steve hadn’t exactly been objecting, so maybe he was just as insatiable as Bucky and he just hid it better? Tony had walked in on them going at it in wolf form, yesterday, and they’d both been very eager to change back and include him.</p><p>Regardless, something was definitely up with the werewolves.</p><p>That night, after Tony had been fucked thoroughly by both Steve and Bucky, and Steve was lazily pushing their combined spend back into Tony’s hole, Tony decided to say something.</p><p>“Hey, so I’m not complaining, but I can’t help but notice you two have been a little ‘all sex all the time.’ Is there are a reason for that?” Tony said casually. “I want to reiterate that this is not in any way a complaint.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Steve asked. “Oh, it’s probably rut.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed as he leaned over to smell the mess they had made in Tony’s ass.</p><p>“What’s rut?” Tony asked, petting Bucky’s hair.</p><p>“Breeding season. Two weeks toward the end of winter,” Steve explained.</p><p>“You do know that none of us can be bred, right?” Tony asked.</p><p>Steve laughed. “Yeah, but the urge is still there. Last year I think Buck and I just spent this time holed up together fucking our brains out in wolf form.”</p><p>“But you’ve stayed human most of the week this year?”</p><p>“Well, this year we have you, and you’re human.” Bucky said, as if it were a foregone conclusion.</p><p>“Well I think I’m done for tonight,” Tony said with a sigh. “So don’t let me stop you if you’d rather be in wolf form. I think I’m just going to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Want some wolf cuddles while you fall asleep?” Steve asked, as Bucky immediately turned back into a wolf, took one last sniff and crawled up the bed to snuggle with Tony.</p><p>“When have I ever passed up wolf cuddles?” Tony smiled sleepily, scratching behind Bucky’s ears.</p><p>Steve smiled back and joined Bucky in wolf form. Tony fell asleep warm, sated, and content, with a wolf on either side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>